One Shot Player 2
by Cliteraria
Summary: Um encontro e nada mais? Esse foi o trato que fizeram com os amigos, certo? Mas e se o mundo geek os levassem a mais e mais encontros? No mundo dos nerds tudo pode acontecer, bastar saber quem vai ser o player 1 e quem vai ser o player 2


**One shot Player 2**

 **Minha casa, minhas regras, meu player 1**

 **One Shot - Player 2**

— Ah, seu grande saco de... – Bella começou a rosnar, quando foi interrompida por um grito.

— Isabella, você está fazendo de novo! – Alice gritou, entrando no quarto, fazendo Bella erguer os olhos da tela de seu X-box.

— Desculpe, Alice. – Falou sinceramente.

— O que nós já conversamos? – Perguntou, se sentando ao lado da amiga.

— Que não é educado gritar e xingar feito um brutamontes. – Explicou pacientemente, como uma criança que havia levado bronca. – Mesmo que você esteja jogando com um monte de maricas. Filho da...

— Isabella Marie Swan! – Alice gritou, ficando em sua frente.

— Em primeiro lugar, pare de usar meu nome inteiro, você parece minha mãe; E em segundo lugar, você está na frente da televisão e essa ameba vai me detonar se você... Alice! – Gritou, quando a morena puxou a tomada. – O que é que você tem na cabeça?

— Se eu tivesse pedido para pausar, você teria feito? – Questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha, com o fio ainda em uma das mãos.

— Não se pausa um jogo online. Quantas vezes já expliquei isso? – Indagou bufando. – Obrigada, graças a você eu perdi uma partida de três horas e meia. – Acrescentou se levantando e apanhando as embalagens de comida ao seu redor. – O que você quer?

— Em primeiro lugar, que você pare de ser tão ranzinza. Você é uma garota muito doce quando tem vontade. – Apontou. – E em segundo, eu quero um programa de amigas.

— Isso é muito simples de se resolver. Você pode ser meuplayer 2.Minha co-piloto. O Newton é um inútil mesmo.

— Eu não vou ser seuplayer 2.Esqueça! – Declarou, se sentando em sua cama. – E quando digo programa de amigas, quero dizer algo que evolva você mover sua bunda para fora deste apartamento e fazer algo divertido.

— Como o que? – Bella perguntou.

— Eu não sei. Podemos sair para dançar, talvez conhecer alguns rapazes? Que mau pode haver nisso?

— Porque eu sabia que isso envolveria conhecer algum cara? Abra o jogo, garota. – Exigiu, fazendo Alice revirar os olhos.

— Tudo bem, eu conheci um cara. Ele nasceu no Texas, mas se mudou tem algum tempo. Temos trocado algumas mensagens e vamos nos encontrar de novo hoje a noite, mas acontece que o amigo e colega de casa também está lá e Jasper pediu para que eu talvez, arrumasse alguma amiga para ele.

— Você está me jogando em um encontro as escuras? O que no inferno você tem na cabeça?

— Pode ser divertido! – Replicou.

— Não! Jogar COD e acabar com aqueles infelizes é divertido, isso vai ser um saco.

— Bella, por favor! Já tem dois anos. Alguma hora você vai ter que superar. Jacob está em outra e... – Indagou suspirando.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Retrucou, amarrando o cabelo. E eu não posso ir. Estou ocupada com... Com aquela coisa, sabe? Eu tenho aquele monte de coisas para fazer, então... – Justificava, quando Alice se levantou grunhindo.

— Inferno! Eu não acredito que chegamos a esse ponto. Mas que tal um trato?

— Um trato? Que tipo de trato? – Perguntou, prestando mais atenção.

— Se você sair com o amigo do Jass, eu vou aquela festa de quadrinhos com você.

— Con-ven-ção! – Separou as sílabas para que ela entendesse. – E ela se chama Comic Con. E você realmente vai? Você odeia aquilo.

— Realmente odeio. Mas acho que você está sendo teimosa e desperdiçando uma grande oportunidade. Eu sou sua amiga e vou fazer esse sacrifício por você. Então? Temos um acordo? – Perguntou estendendo a mão.

Bella olhou desconfiada, pensando que estava fácil demais.

— E eu só tenho que ir a um encontro? – Perguntou e Alice assentiu. – Nada de outros encontrou ou algo do tipo além disso.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Não estou pedindo para dormir com o cara. É apenas um encontro, que mal pode fazer? – Perguntou, balançando a mão. – Apenas um encontro.

— É, eu acho que posso fazer isso; - Pegou a mão da amiga, que sorria maliciosamente.

— Acho que alguém vai perder! – Edward cantarolou, enquanto seu time arrasava o adversário. – Pra onde diabos foi o líder de vocês? – Perguntou, enquanto procurava o inimigo na tela.

— O que já conversamos sobre o volume, cara? Os vizinhos reclamaram outra vez. – Jasper gritou, invadindo o quarto.

— Isso é porque a senhora Jhonson fica ouvindo através das paredes com um copo. – Retrucou, voltando a atenção para o jogo.

— Não foi ela que reclamou. Foi o senhor Carter. – Explicou ficando na frente da tela.

— Filho da...- Resmungou quando um tiro o acertou. – Desde quando você é transparente? Você está na frente da TV, cara.

— Eu estou falando com você, Cullen. – Ralhou chamando sua atenção, fazendo Edward pensar.

— Pensei que o senhor Carter fosse surdo. – Respondeu, empurrando os óculos para cima. Eles viviam escorregando.

— Não, o senhor Palmer é surdo. O senhor Carter é doido. – Explicou. – Será que da para abaixar um pouco? – Pediu, fazendo Edward pegar o controle da TV.

— Feliz? Posso terminar agora? Estamos quase vencendo. O líder deles sumiu. Estão perdidos e sozinhos. – Falou divertidamente.

— Bem, eu estava pensando. Hoje eu tenho um encontro, mas ela disse que uma amiga está na cidade e...

— Esqueça. – O interrompeu antes que dissesse qualquer coisa.

— Mas você nem me deixou...

— E nem preciso, seu animal, olha por onde anda! – Gritou para a TV. – Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Eu não vou a um encontro as cegas.

— Você nem sabe como a garota é.

— Não importa. Além disso, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

— Edward, você só sai desse quarto para ir para a faculdade e o trabalho na cafeteria. Não acho que você tenha tantos compromissos assim.

— E desde quando você controla minha agenda. Além disso, Tânia e eu..

— Sério? Você vai usar aquela piranha como desculpa?

— Ei! Não fale.. – Protestou, mas Jasper continuou.

— Não o que? Você sabe que é verdade. Ela ficou lá no Texas e você sabe que a essa hora, deve ter dormido com metade do time de futebol da faculdade.

— Olha só, se você veio ofender a minha namorada, é melhor...

— Ex! Ela é sua EX namorada. – Explicou. – Ela deixou isso bem claro quando você ligou para ela mês passado.

— Já acabou? – Perguntou, voltando a mexer nos óculos. Sempre que ficava nervoso, fazia isso.

— Escuta, cara. Somos amigos desde que consigo me lembrar. Eu quero o melhor para você. Quero que você viva ao máximo a experiência da faculdade.

— E porque você acha que eu preciso de uma garota que eu posso não gostar, para isso.

— Essa é a questão, Edward. Você pode não gostar dela, mas e se gostar? Então estarei te fazendo um favor. – Explicou, fazendo o amigo bufar.

— Ainda não me convenceu. – Respondeu, voltando para o jogo.

— Você me obrigou a isso, cara. – Respirou fundo, pegando o celular. – Se você não levantar agora e se vestir para o encontro, eu ligo para sua mãe. – Declarou, fazendo Edward gargalhar.

— Você não vai ligar para minha mãe. – Retrucou despreocupado, voltando para seu jogo, enquanto Jasper mexia no celular.

— Ultima chance. – Indagou.

— Você está blefando. – Respondeu.

— Alô? Oi tia Esme, como vai? – Perguntou, fazendo Edward olhar para ele na mesma hora. – Tudo bem por aqui. O Ed? Então, tia. Era sobre isso que eu..

— Filho da puta! – Murmurou pulando da cama e correndo até o amigo, tentando pegar o telefone, mas Jasper foi mais rápido.

— Sim, tia. Ele tem trabalhado lá. Você sabe como as coisas são...

— Está bem! Eu vou, seu bundão! –Sussurrou, quando Jasper estendeu a mão, fazendo com que ele fechasse o trato. Depois de selado, nenhum trato podia ser desfeito.

— Olha só tia, acabei de me lembrar, tenho um encontro hoje. Sim, ele também vai. – Respondeu analisando o amigo. – Sim, uma garota de muita sorte. – Acrescentou olhando para Edward, torcendo o nariz. – Pode deixar, eu digo, tia. Até mais.

— Eu não acredito que você ligou para minha mãe. O que ela disse? – Perguntou.

— Que a garota que sair com você tem sorte. Eu acho que tenho uma opinião diferente, no entanto. – Explicou. – Agora vá se vestir e pelo amor de Deus, tome um banho. Você está fedendo, cara.

— Quando foi que você ficou tão chato? – Perguntou salvando o jogo, enquanto Jasper continuava na porta.

— Eu me preocupo com você. Somos amigos e está na hora de seguir em frente. Agora vai logo! – Ordenou impaciente.

— Eu já disse que vou. O que mais você quer? – Perguntou revirando os olhos.

— Eu conheço você, Edward. Viemos juntos do Texa, você se lembra? Eu sei que no minuto em que eu sair, você vai trancar essa porta.

— Eu não ia fazer isso. – Murmurou, ajeitando os óculos.

— Você sabe que vai. Agora, levante-se e comece a se vestir. – Ordenou, cruzando os braços.

— E quem é você, minha mãe?

— Nós dois sabemos que se eu fosse a tia Esme, esse X-Box que você tanto ama, estaria desligado ou pior a essa hora. – Retrucou o olhando.

— Você é um mala! – Rosnou se levantando. – Está bem, eu vou me vestir. Além do mais, o líder deles sumiu e nós vencemos. Agora você pode me dar privacidade ou vai ficar para o show? – Questionou, fazendo Jasper revirar os olhos e sair.

— Se você não sair em uma hora, eu volto a ligar para sua mãe! – Gritou, quando a porta bateu em suas costas.

Depois de algum tempo, a porta se abriu. Jasper estava trocando mensagens com Alice, mas seu sorriso morreu ao olhar para o amigo.

— Não. De jeito nenhum! – Declarou apontando para ele.

— Ei, você disse que eu tinha que ir. Não especificou a roupa.

— Não achei que precisasse. Você não vai para um encontro com a camisa do Homem de Ferro, Edward.

— Por que não? – Indagou.

— É um encontro? O que a garota vai pensar? – Questionou apontando para a camisa. – Que você costuma usar seus pijamas em encontros?

— Em primeiro lugar, não é um pijama. O pijama é do Pokémon. E em segundo lugar, se essa garota não gostar de super heróis, então eu estou muito tentado a voltar ao meu jogo.

— Uma noite! Será que você pode agir como um cara normal por uma única noite? – Perguntou grunhindo.

— Eu sou um cara normal! Não é minha culpa que seu padrão de comparação esteja errado. – Retrucou cruzando os braços, não demonstrando mudança de ideia.

— Está bem! Não acredito que você vai me fazer chegar a isso. Mas se você voltar para o quarto agora, trocar de roupa e se comportar por toda a noite durante o encontro, eu vou aquela reunião estúpida de desenhos com você.

— Con-ven-ção! Repete comigo, Jass. Aquilo não é uma reunião, é uma con-vem-ção. Além disso, não são desenhos. Tem todo tipo de modalidade. E se chama Comic Con. – Explicou pacientemente, fazendo Jasper revirar os olhos.

— Que seja! Temos um acordo ou não?

— Deus, essa garota deve ter virado sua cabeça! – Resmungou se virando.

— Edward? – O chamou.

— Sim, Jasper. Temos um acordo! – Resmungou voltando para seu quarto e trocando de roupa.

As garotas chegaram no bar bem na hora marcada. Alice não parava de falar o quanto a Bella se divertiria e que ele provavelmente seria bonito, mas Bella nem prestava mais atenção. Até que Alice os avistou.

— Se eu não estivesse de quatro pelo Jass.. – Gemeu olhando para os dois rapazes sentados na mesa. Jasper falava algo, enquanto Edward sorria.

— Oh sim, eu tenho certeza de que você ficará assim mesmo.- Murmurou antes mesmo de olhar para os rapazes.

— Você tem uma mentezinha podre, sabia? – Indagou cutucando a amiga.

— E isso é culpa de quem? – Bella retrucou.

— O que eu posso dizer? – Respondeu jogando o braço sobre os ombros de Bella. – Você está um arraso, a propósito.

— Se você continuar com isso, acho que seu Texano vai ficar com ciúmes. – Respondeu fazendo Alice gargalhar.

— Eu falo sério! Eu quero que você se divirta hoje.

— É, eu sei. Qual o nome do cara, a propósito.

— Edward. Pensei por esse lado, se isso der certo, você terá seu próprio homem de ferro. – Acrescentou sorrindo.

— Como se você não soubesse que eu fiquei do lado do Capitão emGuerra Civil.

— Mas ele não precisa descobrir isso esta noite.

— O que foi que eu disse sobre um segundo... – Começou a dizer, mas as palavras morreram quando ela o viu. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ele usava uma camisa xadrez com uma blusa branca por baixo.

— E então? – Alice perguntou, enquanto Bella continuou sua varredura.

— Tudo bem, ele é bonito, mas isso não prova nada.

— Vamos, Bella. A noite está apenas começando. – A puxou em direção a eles.

— Então? Qual delas é o meu encontro? – Edward perguntou se virando, para duas garotas que haviam acabado de entrar. – Por favor, não diga que é a camiseta rosa que está saltitando. – Pediu, quando Jasper se virou.

— Não. Aquela é a Alice. A Bella é a de camisaEu não sou sua querida.

— E que diabos quer dizer aquilo? – Perguntou curioso.

— Eu não sei, cara. Talvez seja algum protesto ou algo assim. – Explicou, observando, enquanto as garotas se aproximavam.

— Me diga que você não me arrumou um encontro com uma manifestante maluca.

— Ei! Antes de julgar, por que não dá uma chance? Ela é bonita não é. – Perguntou, fazendo Edward levantar os óculos.

— Sim, ela é. Mas isso não prova nada.

— Apenas de uma chance e se divirta. – Respondeu se levantando.

— Eu sabia que devia ter ficado em casa.

— Eles não estão conversando, Alice. Acho que não foi uma boa ideia. –Jasper declarou, fazendo Alice sorrir.

— Você quer ver? – Sussurrou olhando para Bella. – Então, Bella, você já conseguiu ver o segundo filme doDeadpool? – Perguntou, parecendo indiferente, mas pôde ver que a pergunta chamou a atenção de Edward, que mexia em seu celular.

— Ainda não! Você não tem ideia de como é ter que fugir dos spoiler. Eu quase não sobrevivia Guerra Infinita.— Explico.

— Você gosta de super heróis? – Edward perguntou, fazendo Alice sorrir. Alguém havia mordido a isca.

— Sim! Sou completamente apaixonada por eles. Você não gosta? – Retrucou com interesse.

— Gosto desde que me entendo por gente.

— Isso é verdade. Eu tive que convencê-lo a trocar de roupa antes de sair. – Jasper explicou sorrindo, fazendo Edward bufar.

— Por quê? – Alice perguntou.

— Ele queria vir com uma camisa do homem de ferro.

— Só porque ele é o melhor super herói daMarvel.- Edward se defendeu, revirando os olhos.

— Isso é ridículo! – Bella afirmou.

— Eu sei. Eu disse a ele que... – Começou a dizer, quando ela o interrompeu;

— Todo mundo sabe que o melhor é o Capitão América.

— Como você pode pensar isso? – Questionou.

— Eu não estou dizendo que ele não é bom.

— Não, você está dizendo que o Capitão é melhor.

— Exatamente. – Indagou, bebendo sua cerveja.

— O que você tem na cabeça?

— Edward! – Jasper ralhou. – Ele não quis dizer isso, Bella.

— Eu quis dizer o que eu disse. – Respondeu. – Como no mundo você pode pensar assim?

— É simplesmente a verdade. Se você tirar a armadura dele, o que resta, e citar os Vingadores não é resposta. – Acrescentou rapidamente.

— No primeiro filme ele construiu uma armadura do zero!

— O que não serviria de nada, se ele tivesse sido acorrentado ou algo assim. Se o Capitão fosse capturado, mesmo que acorrentado, ele escaparia.

— Você... Você... Isso é...

— Eu não conheço sua amiga, mas já adoro ela. – Jasper declarou sorrindo.

— Por quê? – Alice perguntou.

— Porque ela é a primeira pessoa que consegue ganhar uma discussão com ele. Veja, ele está gaguejando, ele totalmente perdeu.

— Quer saber, isso é indiferente. – Edward murmurou. – Agora estou curioso sobre suas opiniões sobre outros assuntos.

— Como o que por exemplo? – Bella perguntou sorrindo com a vitória.

— Tudo. Música, livros, comidas favoritas.

— Comida é meu tipo favorito. – Bella respondeu sinceramente, fazendo Edward gargalhar enquanto ela sorria. Talvez aquele encontro não fosse o único afinal.

— Eu acho que se esqueceram de nós. – Jasper sussurrou e Alice assentiu, ainda sorrindo. Já fazia muito tempo que não via a amiga sorrindo daquela forma.

— Eu não quero parecer possessiva nem nada, mas ele é um cara legal, certo? – Perguntou.

— Sim, Alice. Ele é. Somos amigos desde crianças e ele é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter.

— Isso é bom. Porque Bella é minha amiga e eu odiaria ter que chutar a bunda do seu amigo se ele a magoar.

— Por que não deixamos as coisas rolarem? – Perguntou, tocando sua bochecha e ela assentiu. – Acho que vai dar muito certo.

3 Meses depois

— Você é @Deathmachine00? – Edward perguntou ainda sem acreditar, enquanto ela ligava seu X-box.

— Sim, por que a surpresa? É um ótimo nome de jogadora.

— Não é não. Que tipo de garota escolheria esse nome? – Questionou.

— O que você esperava? My Little Poney? Você sabe que essa seria a Alice e não eu. – Respondeu o fazendo gargalhar. – Você está criticando o meu nome, mas ainda não disse qual é o seu. – Declarou, o fazendo dar de ombros.

Edward ainda não acreditava que Bella era @Deathmachine00. Era um ela que ele estava jogando, ou melhor, contra ela, que ele estava jogando quando Jasper o chamou para o encontro. Quais eram as chances. Ele havia detonado seu time depois que ela havia desaparecido, será que ela ainda estava zangada.

— O que acha de um filme? – Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto e falhando miseravelmente.

— Você não me respondeu. – Bella o lembrou. – Qual o seu nome? – Perguntou.

— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – Respondeu, a fazendo revirar os olhos.

— Muito engraçado. – O cutucou. – Eu estou esperando!

— @DarkKnight – murmurou tão baixo que ela quase não o ouviu.Quase.

— O que? – Gritou sem poder acreditar.

— Isso realmente importa? – Questionou dando ombros.

— Você sabe por quanto tempo eu fiquei acampada naquela torre? Você simplesmente a destruiu.

— Ei, não é culpa minha se um dos seus homens ficou dançando em cima do telhado.

— Newton é um idiota, isso não é novidade. Mas foi sujeira usar a granada de fumaça.

— Os planos saíram errado. Eu atirei a bomba errada. Usei fumaça quando queria gás inflamável.

— Filho da ...

— Ei, não dizem que no amor e na guerra vale tudo? – Perguntou e ela gargalhou, o que o deixou mais relaxado. Estava realmente gostando dela e seria uma droga se tudo acabasse por causa de uma partida.

— Eu não estou irritada. Bem, eu estou, mas não com você. A ideia da bomba é genial. Cegar e eliminar ao mesmo tempo? Inteligente e eficaz. Eu apenas estou com inveja, porque queria mais pessoas inteligentes como você do meu lado, e menos bundões dançantes com o Newton. – Explicou, o fazendo sorrir.

— Bem, eu acho que isso pode ser arranjado. – Sorriu, se aproximando dela e a beijando.

— Mas acho que isso não vai sair de graça, não é? – Bella perguntou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo dele. – Na verdade, acho que você merece uma recompensa. – Acrescentou, segurando a barra da camisa.

— Bella, não. – Respondeu, segurando suas mãos. – Não precisamos fazer isso...

— Oh, eu pensei... – Murmurou, franzindo o cenho. – Eu pensei que você quisesse.

— Ah não. Acredite, não é isso. Eu quero. Eu posso não ter muita experiência com garotas, mas acredite, eu quero muito.

— Então qual o problema? – Bella perguntou tocando seu rosto..

— Eu sei que estamos juntos tem pouco tempo, mas eu tenho pensado muito em algumas coisas. – Declarou, olhando em seus olhos, e brincando com os seus dedos.

— Gostaria de compartilhar? – Questionou sorrindo e ele assentiu respirando fundo, erguendo as mãos dela, e beijando seu pulso.

— Bella, eu não sou A Força, mas gostaria de estar sempre com você. Definitivamente, eu não sou o Gollum, mas você certamente é a minha preciosa. – Declarou olhando em seus olhos, enquanto um grande e brilhante sorriso nascia nos lábios dela.—E quando eu te vi, as minhas definições de linda foram atualizadas.

— Deus, essa é a coisa mais fofa que eu já ouvi. – Respondeu o beijando e se aproximando dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Edward, eu sei que você não é um Cavaleiro Jedi, mas gostaria de conhecer seu sabre de luz agora. – Pediu, gemendo baixinho.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem. – Respondeu a puxando contra seu peito.

As mãos dele apertaram as pernas de Bella, a erguendo. Ela passou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, enquanto ele caminhava em direção a cama de Bella.

— Você tem... – Começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Por favor, não me perguntei se eu tenho certeza. Isso é tão clichê. – Pediu, rindo e ele negou, também com um sorriso.

— Na verdade, eu não ia perguntar isso. Sua referencia de Star Wars deixou suas intenções bem claras. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Eu ia perguntar se você tem camisinhas. Sabe, quando eu vim aqui, eu não pensei que a noite acabaria assim.

— Oh... – Murmurou surpresa. – Primeira gaveta. – Apontou, enquanto Edward a abriu rapidamente. Alguns segundos depois, as roupas eram um bolo no chão e ele estava com seu corpo colado ao dela.

Lentamente, ele se posicionou sobre suas pernas, enquanto beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço.

— Edward... – Gemeu, o puxando para si, tentando levar uma das mãos até seu membro, quando Edward as segurou.

— Paciência, pequeno gafanhoto. – Sussurrou, mordiscando sua orelha, e a penetrando lentamente. – Sabe, meu sabre não é de luz, mas pode te levar a uma galáxia muito distante. – Acrescentou a fazendo gemer e sorrir ao mesmo tempo. Aquele sim, era um jogo divertido de se jogar. E estavam apenas no nível 1.

— O que você acha de jogar um pouco? – Bella perguntou, enquanto desenhava pequenos círculos no ombro de Edward.

— Acho que é uma ótima ideia. Estou mais do que curioso para confirmar algumas histórias. – Revelou se sentando.

— Quais histórias? – Perguntou, enquanto vestia a camisa dele.

— Você vai usar a minha camisa? – Questionou, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

— Você se importa? – Retrucou.

— Não. Você fica malditamente sexy com ela. – Declarou se sentando. – Agora, me passa o primeiro controle. – Acrescentou, fazendo Bella gargalhar. – O que é tão engraçado.

— Oh, você estava falando sério? – Perguntou, mais contida. – Pensei que estivesse brincando sobre o controle.

— Você disse que vamos jogar, eu preciso do controle para isso.

— Você com certeza precisa, mas não é com o primeiro que você vai jogar. Você vai ser o player 2, Edward. – Explicou, o fazendo bufar.

— Mas eu sempre uso o primeiro controle. – Bufou. – Por que não posso usar o primeiro controle?

— Minha casa, minhas regras, meu player 1. – Explicou ainda sorrindo, fazendo com ele percebesse que ela não iria ceder. –

— Então podemos jogar na minha casa. – Declarou, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos e ir até ele, montando em seu colo. Era muito mais divetido tentar convence-lo a jogar. Ela nunca poderia jogar sujo a Alice.

— Podemos jogar na sua casa da próxima vez. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto sua mão brincava com o cabelo na nuca de Edward, o fazendo suspirar. – Agora pare de manhã e vamos jogar. – Acrescentou, o fazendo suspirar, a beijando rapidamente.

— Está bem! Eu acho que posso ser seu player 2. – Respondeu, enquanto Bella iniciava a partida. A primeira de muitas.


End file.
